


Remember Me

by Winchest09



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bed Sex, Childhood Friends, F/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Pining, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchest09/pseuds/Winchest09
Summary: It’s been fifteen years since you’d seen Dean Winchester. Only to bump into him one night in a hunters bar. There was only one teeny problem  - he doesn’t remember who you are. A problem you take full advantage of.





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a lovely request that i received on tumblr. Remember you can find me on there - Winchest09
> 
> Request: Do you think you can write a smut filled story where a 32yr. old female meets Dean at a bar. He thinks she is incredibly hot. Doesn’t know that he actually knows her(she knows though) and she pretends that she is someone else. Asking him “you sure we don’t know each other?” They go back to the hotel.Smut it up all night long.Next day she is gone. Dean and Sam go to Bobby’s and surprise! Look who’s here,the girl hunter they grew up with but haven’t seen in years! Girl from the night before.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Rain was hammering down on the asphalt, thunder echoed above you as lightening filled the night sky. You sighed as you rested your head against the steering wheel of your truck, pulling the keys from the ignition as you listened to the heavy raindrops bounce off the metal. Your latest hunt had been an absolute bitch. You had been hunting ghouls, a couple of them wanting fresher meat than that from the cemetery and had begun to harass the local town. Their den was like a rat run and it was a lot for one person to cover. You’d been crawling through tight tunnels, crypts and a shit load of dirt before you found the ghouls you were looking for. After a gruelling skirmish, you managed to decapitate them and come out relatively unharmed. However, the smell of the dead still lingered in your nose. No matter how many times you had showered, how hard you scrubbed, the smell was stuck in your senses.

That lead you to where you were now. You needed to let your hair down, you needed to be with people who knew what you had been through, you needed the taste of beer on your tongue. So here you were at the nearest hunter’s bar,  _Midnight Moon._ You took a deep breath before pushing yourself up off the wheel, brushing the hair from your face as you looked towards the blue flickering sign of the bar in the distance. You checked your make up in your rear view mirror, you weren’t wearing much, just enough to accentuate your eyes before opening the driver’s side door.

You ran across the parking lot to the front entrance of the bar, your feet splashing water from the puddles as you went before you swung open the heavy door. The smell of ale and cigarettes instantly hit your nose and you found it oddly calming. You looked around and sent a few acknowledging nods to hunters you recognised as you headed towards the mahogany bar, shrugging off your wet leather jacket as you went. You were left in your white buttoned camisole and a pair of dark ripped jeans which were tucked into your ankle high boots by the time you reached the front of the bar. You hopped up onto a stool and placed your jacket around the back of it, the leather resting against the velvet back. You were itching for a beer, needing to relax and unwind after the day you had so you signalled to the barman and smiled when he slid a bottle of El Sol your way.

You weren’t going to have many, maybe two or three as you were heading back to Sioux Falls in the morning. You had received a call from Bobby Singer earlier on in the evening asking for your assistance in some new case he had, something to do with Leviathans and you jumped at the opportunity. It had been a while since you had seen Bobby and you were well overdue a catch up. He was always on the end of the phone as your back up if someone on a case questioned your alias and you would forever be grateful. You took a generous swig of your beer as you thought about the memories you had containing Bobby. He had taught you all you knew about certain monsters and his collection of lore was the biggest you’d seen. You’d spent many of your days sitting at his desk, lore book in hand.

The sound of the bar door swinging open halted your thoughts. A sudden strong gust of wind barrelling its way through the bar causing you to glance towards the entrance. It was at that moment when you felt your heart stop and your breath get caught in your throat. Your eyes scanned the figure who was currently running his large hands through his wet hair, wiping the rain from his face. He shrugged off his wet brown leather jacket as his bow legs carried him closer to you. You’d know those legs and figure anywhere.

_Dean Winchester._

The last time you saw the green eyed man was over fifteen years ago. You were seventeen when your dad decided to move you halfway across America, away from the Winchesters, away from Sioux Falls and away from the life you grew up knowing. You hated your dad for it, you always wondered if your life would have been different if you had stayed under Bobby’s care. You and the Winchester brothers were close, they too were under Bobby’s care around the same time you were. They quickly became your childhood best friends, you’d help Sammy with his homework whilst you’d watch old Westerns with Dean. The summer of 97 was one you’d always remember, it was the summer you realised you had more than just friendly feelings for Dean Winchester. He’d emerged from under his father’s impala, wearing a grey t shirt that was covered in grease and he just smiled up at you in greeting. Your stomach did somersaults and you felt the blood rush to your cheeks. But it was never to be as the summer of 97 was where your dad reappeared and tore you away from everything you knew.

_Dean fucking Winchester._

You’d doubt he’d remember you, he was never bothered about keeping in contact with you for starters. Letters went unread and calls went unanswered. You had also changed so much since you were seventeen, you were no longer a girl but a woman. A woman that had been an active hunter since she was twenty two. You adorned a few scars, your hair was shorter and your attitude had completely changed. There were times where you wished you couldn’t remember him, but he was famous in your line of work. He’d stopped the apocalypse, he’d rose from the dead and he was best friends with an Angel. The hunter grapevine made sure you would  _never_ forget Dean Winchester.

You sighed into your beer, swilling the remains of the alcohol around the bottom of the bottle as you let your mind wander. Out of your peripheral vision, you saw how he sauntered up to the bar and ordered a beer, taking a seat a few stools down from you as he did. You wondered where Sam was but then again, if he was anything like he was when he was younger, you’d probably guess that he was researching back at whatever motel room they were staying in. You finished your beer and slid the bottle away from you, signalling to the bartender for your second when a deep husked voice sounded from the side of you, erupting goose bumps on your skin.

“I’ll get that.” You turned to your right to see Dean Winchester had made his way to sit next to you, his thigh close to yours as he handed the bartender a couple of dollar bills. His right hand wrapped around his own beer, he turned to you before smiling softly. “You look like you’ve got some stuff on your mind,” he husked. You swallowed hard, your mouth was dry and no amount of alcohol was going to cure it. You looked into his green orbs, scanning each of them intently as he gazed at you. You were right, he didn’t recognise you.

“You have  _no_  idea,” you replied quietly, your eyes not leaving his as if you were in some hypnotic state. How could he not know who you were? Surely your hair may be different, you had aged slightly and there were more scars on your skin but your eyes were still the same. You watched how Dean shuffled a little closer to you, twirling on the stool so his right arm was now leaning on the bar as he nursed his beer.

“Want to enlighten me sweetheart? I’ve been told I’m a really good listener,” he winked. You tried to smile to hide the astonished look from your face. The man you had a crush on as a teenager, the man that stole your heart was sitting right in front of you, making his moves and acting like you’d never met before in your life. You had to give him a nudge, he had to know it was you…right?  

“You know, you look real familiar to me, have we met somewhere before?” You asked, your tone soft and your heart hopeful. You watched as his eyes scanned yours, his brow creasing slightly at your question. You held your breath.  _Please remember me._ Dean’s face broke out into a smile as he reached forward to tuck a piece of stray hair behind your ear and you felt as though your heart was going to beat out of your chest.

“I doubt that sweetheart, I’d  _definitely_  remember you if we had met before,” he purred, his finger ghosting your cheek as he withdrew from you.  _Sure you would._

All you could do was smile and try to hide the fact that inside you were screaming. Under different circumstances, this would be everything you had ever wanted, your fantasy come true. Dean Winchester hitting on you in a bar. His deep voice broke your thoughts, his fingers trailing you’re your bare arm making you concentrate on him. “Come on, lay it on me.”

“Let’s just say someone from my past has come back into my life. Someone I used to care a hell of a lot about but he never gave me the time of the day. He always had better offers on the table, never thought of me in the way I wanted him to. We were friends, best friends but there was always someone better looking that held his attention. I never stood a chance. Then something happened and we lost contact. I never thought I’d see him again but low and behold, he’s back in my life and I have no idea what to do,” you confessed.

You weren’t lying, you hadn’t told Dean that he was the subject of your confession but it was a confession all the same. It was true, you did have no idea what to do. He was hitting on you, you could feel the warmth radiating from him as he sat next to you and it made you quiver. You’d love nothing more than to feel the weight of him over you as you screamed his name but you couldn’t let this go that far…could you?

“You need to forget about him,” Dean replied before placing his large hand over yours, a smart move. Comforting and a move all in one. You looked up to see his emerald orbs boring into you, his lips wrapped around the edge of his beer bottle as he took a sip. You couldn’t help but stare, you watched his throat as he swallowed before you glanced down and his hand covering yours.  _Fuck, he knows exactly what he’s doing._

“Really? That’s your advice?” you scoff, trying to play off the intensity of his touch. You tried to focus on your own beer bottle, you tried to focus on anything that wasn’t the bow legged hunter beside you but it was pretty impossible considering he was now stroking the back of your hand with his thumb.

“Hey I said I was good at listening, not good at advice,” he chuckled as he let go of your hand. Instead he brought it to your face, his finger resting along the line of your jaw as he angled you to face him. “But the way I see it? Any man who had the chance of having you and didn’t, well he is  _incredibly_ stupid,” he said, his voice deep and gruff. It made you clench your thighs.

“You think?” you asked, your voice hardly above a whisper as you didn’t trust yourself to not let out some sort of inappropriate noise. You were getting in too deep, he was meant to be a childhood friend so you had to be honest with him. You opened your mouth to speak when you glanced up into the mirror behind the bar and watched Dean through the reflection. You saw how he was looking at you, drinking you in. If you told him the truth right now, you’d be friend zoned, there was no question about it. You’d not get to live out your fantasy of being with the man that had your heart pounding, the man that had always been in the back of your mind, the man you had to hear other female hunters brag about.

“I know sweetheart,” he husked close to your ear and you shuddered. You watched through the mirror as Dean got up from his seat, taking a step to come behind you as he placed both of his hands on your shoulders. He moved them inward, moving your hair away from your neck as his eyes locked onto yours through the reflection. He bent down and placed his lips dangerously close to your ear, “because from what I can see, you’re the prettiest little thing I’ve seen in a long time.”

You sucked in a sharp breath as you clenched your thighs together, his hot breath fanning over the skin on your neck as his fingers ghosted over your bare arms.  _Shit there is no going back now._  You’d crossed the line and the whimper that left your mouth as his lips kissed just below your ear proved it. You felt fresh slick coat your panties at the thought of everything this man could do to you, at everything this man was going to do to you.  _Oh god, what if he suddenly remembers?_ You had to check, just one more time. You wanted him, you wanted to know what a night with Dean Winchester was like after imagining for so long. It was now or literally never.

“You sure we don’t know each other?” you asked a little breathlessly, a twinge of arousal in your core as you felt Dean’s tongue trail down to the curve of you neck.  _Please don’t remember me._

“Damn sure sweetheart.” With that final confession, you moved your head to the side to allow Dean more access, his hands now coming around to the side of your breasts. He didn’t seem to care about the company of the bar and when you caught his eye in the reflection once more, he flicked his thumbs over the hardening nubs in your bra, making you squirm in your seat.

“Oh my god,” you whimpered, squeezing your eyes shut as a blush burned your cheeks. You were pretty sure Dean was smirking right about now, you could feel it in how his lips moved against your skin.

“Call me Dean,” he murmured against your neck and you let out a slight laugh. You opened your eyes and when you caught the sight of him behind you, hands on your chest, lips on your skin you threw all caution into the wind. For one night, you were anyone but Y/N. You were the woman who was going to leave with Dean Winchester. Your final decision was made.

“Fuck it” you whispered, mostly to yourself before you span quickly on your stool, catching his lips with yours. You heard him grunt against you and it made you shudder as he enveloped his arms around you, his hands resting firmly on your ass. As you broke off the kiss, Dean grabbed your hand as you grabbed your jacket and pulled you out of the bar. This was a night you were never going to forget.

-

You both stumbled through the motel door as you tried to shed each other of your clothes, lips locked, tongues fighting for dominance. Dean kicked the door shut with his booted foot before he grabbed you by the arms and slammed you against it, pressing his leg between yours to stop you from closing them. His lips trailed down your jaw, down you neck to your clavicle as his hands started to make light work of the buttons on the front of your camisole. You were a whimpering mess beneath his touch, your own hands pawing at his grey shirt to pull it down off his shoulders.

He undid the last button and roughly pulled the material from your arms, leaving you in just your white laced bra. You heard Dean growl at the sight of you, his lips trailing further down to take the lace covered nub in his mouth. Your back arched against the cold wood, forcing your breast further into his warmth as your fingers threading themselves through his dark hair. His hands travelled up your sides and slid around to your back, pulling you impossibly closer to him before his fingers undid the clasp of your bra. He pulled the cups down and off your body with force, the garment falling to floor behind him as he continued his assault on you. He moved from one breast to the other, leaving a wet trail behind him as his tongue traced your skin.

Arousal was pooling in your panties, all you wanted to do was have him inside of you, the feeling of his hot breath on your skin doing nothing to fan your flames. His tongue trailed lower as he knelt to the floor, his mouth taking the chance to kiss your bare skin every couple of seconds before he got to the waistband of your jeans. Your hands were on his shoulders at this point, his lips leaving your skin to concentrate on popping the metal button open as his dark lidded eyes looked up at you with an accompanying smirk. Once your jeans were undone, he roughly pulled them down your legs as far as they would go. His calloused fingers hooked into your panties, you waited for him to pull them down to but all you heard was the sound of material ripping before you felt cool air surround your sex.  _He’s ripped my underwear._ The thought of his primal need to have you made you whimper above him and he chuckled lowly.

He placed a hot kiss just above your clit, the feeling of his breath on your pussy making your knees quiver and you needed to hold onto him for support. His velvet tongue followed, lapping a long strip from your entrance to your clit in a fluid motion and you almost came there and then. You moaned loudly, Dean’s fingers now at your hole as his tongue flicked rapidly over your swollen bundle of nerves. He sank his fingers knuckle deep, curling them inside you to stroke your sweet spot as his tongue lapped up everything you were giving him. You dug your nails into his shoulders, needing to hold onto him for dear life when you felt the coil tightening within you. You threw your head back against the door, panting. With a few more licks and with his fingers fucking you rapidly, you came undone, screaming his name.

You didn’t have time to recover. Dean was stood in front of you, bare chest as he ripped off his shirt and captured your lips once again in a searing kiss. You stepped out of your jeans, trying your hardest to kick off your boots as he walked you over to the bed. By the time your legs hit the mattress, you were completely naked. You let your tongue trace along Dean’s bottom lip, your hands sliding down his toned bare chest as you started to make work of his jeans. You could feel his erection digging into your stomach and you couldn’t wait to feel the weight of it in your palm. Sliding Dean’s jeans and underwear down his bow legs, you gasped when you came face to face with his cock. He was a lot bigger than you had imagined and it made your pussy clench around nothing. Looking up you saw Dean smirk.

“Like what you see baby?” He quipped and you just nodded, licking your lips. Dean lips turned into a devilish smile as he pulled you back up by your arms. He ghosted his lips over yours in a teasing manner, his cock nudging and throbbing against you.

Before you had time to react, Dean grabbed at your thighs, making you fall backwards onto the bed with a squeal. It was a move you weren’t expecting but one that turned you on just the same. You looked up at the green eyed Winchester from under your lashes to see his lust blown eyes staring down at your glistening pussy. Your own gaze landed on his throbbing cock, you wanted to taste it, you wanted to feel the weight of it in your mouth but as you moved forward to get close, Dean’s large hand pushed you back down into the lumpy motel mattress.

“Nuh uh, I’m in control here,” he growled, pumping his cock in his hand at the sight of you laid bare before him, “I’ll fuck that pretty mouth later but right now, I want to feel how good your pussy is.” All you could do was nod as you pulled your bottom lip between your teeth. His commanding tone making arousal pool between your legs, something that Dean noticed as he came down to hover over you, coating his cock in your slick.

He once again caught one of you hardened nipples in his mouth as his cock nudged at your entrance. You opened your legs wider for him, arching your hips a little to encourage him as much as possible. But Dean didn’t need much encouragement, with a snap of his hips, he was fully seated inside of you. Buried to the hilt, you felt every inch, every vein as he started to thrust his cock inside of you. It was a delightful burn, one that you could get used too.

His left arm came to hook under your right leg, angling your hips just right so he could fuck you deeper and harder. His other arm placed at the side of your head, you grabbed onto it, your nails digging into his skin, and the other fisting at the sheets as his cock hit your core. He angled his hips just right to ensure he could hit your sweet spot again and again. Silent screams were leaving your lips, the sound of his balls slapping against your ass, heavy breathing and the squeak of the motel bed were the only sounds being echoed around the room.

You wanted more. You needed more. You bucked your hips to meet his thrusts, wanting as much of him as you could possibly have. Your breasts were bouncing hard with every snap of Dean’s hips, grunts leaving his lips every now and again at the sight of you. You were coming undone, you could feel your coil tightening once again in your stomach for your second orgasm of the night.

“Fuck, sweetheart,” Dean growled as you clenched around him, his fingers indenting the skin on your thigh as he held you closer to him, opening your leg wider to fuck you deeper.

“D-Dean,” you stuttered, your thoughts becoming incoherent. Your mind was fuzzy, your toes were curling and your skin was flushed. Dean’s rhythm didn’t falter, his hips snapping into yours at an alarming rate, a state of delirium taking the both of you.

“O-Oh m-my-” You threw your head back as your pussy began to pulse, a loud moan leaving your lips.

“That’s it baby, cum for me, squeeze my cock,” Dean commanded and you did as he said, you fell off the edge, riding your wave of ecstasy with every thrust he gave. You clenched around Dean and you saw how his jaw became slack, his mouth openings slightly as he concentrated on the feeling of your slick warmth that was wrapped around him. Both of your bodies were covered in a light sheen of sweat, your hands were still fisting at the sheets around you, pulling them off of the corners of the mattress as you clenched your fists. Dean’s hips started to shudder and you knew his high wasn’t far behind yours.

“Son of a-” Dean groaned as you clenched your pussy once more around him, milking him for everything he had. The look on his face has he cum inside you would be a face you’d remember and be turned on by for the rest of your life.

You let your legs go limp as Dean pulled out of you, and you smiled once you felt his cum trickle down your thighs. Your mind and body were buzzing, all of your nerve endings felt like they were on fire and you were pretty sure you couldn’t feel your toes. You stretched your arms above your head, running a tongue along your bottom lip as you smiled when Dean came to lie down next to you. As you caught your breath, you glanced his way.

“Wow,” you muttered, your chest heaving with each breath you took. Dean just chuckled, his fingers trailing up from your navel to your breasts as he started to twist the once again hardened nubs.

“Oh sweetheart…you’ve seen nothing yet.”

-

The sun was just rising when you opened your eyes to feel a heavy weight around your middle. You lolled your head to the side to see Dean curled into you, his arm snug across your waist. You’d give anything to stay here with him, you wanted to be the first thing he saw when he woke up but you didn’t have it in you to play pretend any longer. You felt the heavy weight of guilt on your chest as you thought about how you had deceived him. Had you manipulated him? Would he ever trust you again after this?

You ran your hands through your hair in anger at mostly yourself. You tried to tell yourself that this was for the best, you’d never see him again, hell it had been fifteen years since this encounter so what was the chance you’d see him anytime soon? He didn’t remember you, he has no idea who you are, he didn’t even ask for your name. To him you were a thrill that got him through the night and nothing more.

You peeled his arm from your middle as you swung your legs over the side of the lumpy motel bed, your thighs aching from being wrapped around Dean’s waist. You grabbed your discarded clothes from the night before, quickly throwing them on. You didn’t bother with your underwear, you left them where they landed as they were ruined anyway. As you scurried around the room for your shoes, your mind was trying to formulate a plan. You had to get on the road to Sioux Falls as soon as possible but for that, you had to get back to your truck which was left at the bar. Luckily, it wasn’t far to walk.

Sighing, you sat down to place your feet in your now found boots. Your eyes were trained on Dean as he slept, not wanting to miss a moment in case he woke up. You studied how he slept, his mouth slightly agape, his brow slightly furrowed. You wanted this memory burned in your mind, you wanted to remember every single thing about the past 12 hours. The way his body felt on yours, the way you made him groan, the way his breath felt upon your cheek as you slept. If only he knew the truth about you. With a heavy heart, you grabbed the motels notepad which was by the phone and a pen, quickly scribbling a note and leaving it on your pillow for Dean to find for when he wakes.

_Remember Me. X_

_-_

Arriving in Sioux Falls, you smiled. This place was your home, Sioux Falls was in your heart and you’d give anything to hang up your hunters boots and retire here. When you arrived at Bobby’s Auto Salvage Yard, your smile broke into a grin when you saw the man himself sitting out on his porch with a bottle of beer. You knew he was waiting for you and you couldn’t wait to catch up with him. You placed your truck in park and near enough jumped out of the driver’s seat as you quickly made your way to him. The noise of your truck and you slamming your door made Bobby look up from under the beak of his cap.

“Y/N!?” He exclaimed, disbelief in his voice as his eyes landed on you. He rushed to put his beer to the floor before standing to his feet to greet you.

“Hey Bobby,” you exclaimed, wrapping your arms around him in a tight hug, “long time no see.”

“I’ll say,” was his response, a slight scoff passing his lips as you pulled away from him. “I hardly recognised you, nearly grabbed for my shotgun.” You chuckled hearing that, knowing that it was a very classic Bobby Singer thing to do.

“Glad you didn’t,” you replied happily, tapping his arm playfully. Bobby chuckled with you, grabbing his beer and opening his porch door.

“Come in, you’ve arrived just in time actually, I have a surprise for you,” he confessed and you frowned slightly as you walked back into the home you spent most of your teenage years in.

“What? What do you mean?” You questioned as you followed Bobby into the kitchen.

“You remember those boys you grew up with when you were here?” He asked you and your frown grew deeper, you knew he meant the Winchester boys and the thought made your stomach flip, your mind racing back to Dean.

“Of course I remember the-” your voice was cut off by the sound of a deep rumbling engine sounding from outside and your eyes went wide. “They’re here?!” You exclaimed as you ran to the window. Looking through, sure enough you saw the bow legged man you’d left asleep in a motel bed stepping out. You panicked, you knew exactly what was going to happen and you didn’t know if you could face it. You saw how Bobby was confused at your reaction but you just shook your head as you slid the kitchen doors shut, leaning your back on the wood. How were you going to face him?

“Bobby?” You heard the familiar deep voice sound from the other side of the wooden doors and you bit your lip. “Hey whose is the truck out front?” You heard the sound of multiple boots hitting the floor and you squeezed your eyes tight, you had no idea how you were going to face Dean.

“You boys remember Y/N? You three used to hang around here causing me a whole lot of trouble,” huffed Bobby and you heard the brother’s chuckle slightly, the sound of Dean’s laugh making your stomach flutter.

“Oh yeah, she used to help Sammy here with his homework, her dad took her away summer of ’97.” He remembered? You frowned, looking down at your feet. Then how come he didn’t recognise you? You didn’t have long to think or analyse the situation as you heard the wood of the sliding doors start to creak and your eyes went wide.

“Well…” Bobby’s voice trailed off as he slid open the doors. You jumped away from them and turned around quickly only to become face to face with the green eyed Winchester you’d shared a bed with the night before. You saw how his jaw become slack, his eyes scanning yours in confusion.

“Hey boys,” you greeted in a soft tone. You just smiled and waved both hands once before shoving them into the pockets of your jeans. “Remember me?”


End file.
